


Modern Day Les Mis

by ClaryFangirl



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Cosette And Enjolras Are Siblings, Eventual Enjolras/Grantaire, Les Mis Across History, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 09:52:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11666736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaryFangirl/pseuds/ClaryFangirl
Summary: If you're in BBCs Merlin fandom, you'll understand. What if all the barricade boys (and girls) survived the Revolution? But were soon enchanted and thrown into a lake. The enchantment was that they would sleep until they were needed. And they would wake up there as well.When they do wake up, the only help they have is a teenaged girl, who just happens to be a huge fan of Les Mis and is the leader of a small revolution.Javert is reborn in this story, with the same name and personality.





	Modern Day Les Mis

Jean Valjean burst into the café, startling Gavroche who was sitting next to the door.  
"I have news," He announced, catching Enjolras attention.  
"Tell us," He said as he rose from his chair.  
"I overheard two policemen, apparently, Inspector Javert is dead," His statement was meet with loud cheers.  
"I'LL DRINK TO THAT," was heard from Grantaire.  
"Grantaire, put that bottle down!" was the next thing heard.

A young woman walked into the café. She wore a coal coloured cloak and a red dress. Her eyes glowed a brilliant blue.  
"Kronor in potestate et virtute Hypnos deo et deus somno. Quid opus dormire. Et potestatem Neptuno, deo ecce constitui te super aquam, et vivat.  
Haec tria replebit eum spiritus deorum nomine? Et lingua ejus emerge loqui eorum quae circumstant, ut fit quoque in loquela cum She said solftly, everyone dropped down and vanished in small puddles.  
"Et in potentia Venerem deam amoris. Qui amant se mutuo sentire et non accipiet tandem," She waved her hand and exited the café.

 

 

185 years later, Les Amis were still in the lake. But a town had been built around it. The children never bathed or swam in the lake, not since the rumour that something lived in the lake. The only one who wasn't bothered by the rumour, was Rose O'Leary. She used to go down to the lake to read Les Misérables in peace and quiet. Sometimes reading out loud, because in her thirteen year-old mind, the lake had a conscience and enjoyed her reading and attempts at the pronunciation of the French names.  
One day, she was reading the part where Gavroche died to the lake. She was crying at the death of the twelve year-old character. 

Suddenly several men and women crawled out of the lake, gasping and choking. The first one to emerge was blond and wore 1800s fashion, the same with the others. The group began hugging each other, muttering things Rose couldn't understand.  
"What are you doing here?" A man with black hair and a green waistcoat pointed to her.  
"Reading, you?" She said calmly, freaking out internally but keeping a calm mask.  
"Grantaire, look at her clothes. This is not our Paris," The blond said. That was when Rose lost her mask.  
"Grantaire, like in Les Miserables?" Rose butted in, being noticed by the others as well.  
"What?" The blond one looked surprised. A girl, waved her hands.  
"Let us start over. My name is Cosette, this is my brother Enjolras. What is your name?" She said, kindly.  
"Rose," She breathed.  
"My name's Gavroche, that's my sister Èponine," The youngest kid said in a thick cockney accent, pointing towards a dark haired woman, shaking from the cold water.  
"May I ask a strange question?" Enjolras asked, eyeing Rose's clothes.  
"Go ahead," Rose told him.  
"What year is it?" He asked, shyly.  
"2017," Rose smiled.   
"Come on, I'll take you home to my place. You'll need to warm up and might need a change of clothes, can't have people wondering where the Renaissance Fair is," Rose gestured for them to follow her.


End file.
